bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bachelorette (Season 7)
The 7th season of The Bachelorette premiered on May 23, 2011. The season featured 26-year-old Ashley Hebert, a dental student. Hebert was rejected by Brad Womack on the 15th season of The Bachelor, where she was eliminated in week 9. She ultimately chose J.P. Rosenbaum and accepted his proposal. Contestants The season began with 25 contestants. JP (Bachelorette 7).jpg|J.P. Rosenbaum 34 Roslyn, New York Construction Manager Winner Ben F (Bachelorette 7).jpg|Ben Flajnik 28 Sonoma, California Wine Maker Runner-up Constantine (Bachelorette 7).jpg|Constantine Tzortzis 30 Cumming, Georgia Restaurant Owner Withdrew in week 9 Ames (Bachelorette 7).jpg|Ames Brown 31 Chadds Ford, Pennsylvania Portfolio Manager Eliminated in week 8 Lucas (Bachelorette 7).jpg|Lucas Daniels 30 Odessa, Texas Oilfield Equipment Distributor Eliminated in week 7 Ryan P (Bachelorette 7).jpg|Ryan Park 31 Fresno, California Solar Energy Executive Eliminated in week 7 Blake (Bachelorette 7).jpg|Blake Julian 27 Steamboat Springs, Colorado Dentist Eliminated in week 6 Mickey (Bachelorette 7).jpg|Ryan "Mickey" McLean 31 Rochester, New York Chef Withdrew in week 6 Nick (Bachelorette 7).jpg|Nick Peterson 26 Odessa, Florida Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 5 William (Bachelorette 7).jpg|William Holman 30 Fostoria, Ohio Cellular Phone Salesman Eliminated in week 5 Ben C (Bachelorette 7).jpg|Ben Castoriano 28 Lake Charles, Louisiana Lawyer Eliminated in week 5 West (Bachelorette 7).jpg|West Lee 30 Walhalla, South Carolina Lawyer Eliminated in week 4 Jeff (Bachelorette 7).jpg|Jeff Medolla 35 St. Louis, Missouri Entrepreneur Eliminated in week 3 Chris D (Bachelorette 7).jpg|Chris Drish 25 Moline, Illinois Sports Marketing Coordinator Eliminated in week 3 Bentley (Bachelorette 7).jpg|Bentley Williams 28 Salt Lake City, Utah Businessman Quit in week 3 Matt (Bachelorette 7).jpg|Matt Colombo 28 Bridgewater, Massachusetts Office Supply Salesman Eliminated in week 2 Ryan M (Bachelorette 7).jpg|Ryan Miller 27 Novi, Michigan Constructor Estimator Eliminated in week 2 Stephen (Bachelorette 7).jpg|Stephen D'Amico 27 Portland, Connecticut Hairstylist Eliminated in week 2 Anthony (Bachelorette 7).jpg|Anthony Santucci 28 Saddle River, New Jersey Butcher Eliminated in week 1 Chris M (Bachelorette 7).jpg|Chris Malhomme 27 Gibbons, Alberta Construction Company CEO Eliminated in week 1 Frank (Bachelorette 7).jpg|Frank Carpenter 29 Anchorage, Alaska College Admissions Director Eliminated in week 1 Jon (Bachelorette 7).jpg|Jon Ellsworth 26 Vancouver, Washington E-Commerce Executive Eliminated in week 1 Michael (Bachelorette 7).jpg|Michael Burns 29 Providence, Rhode Island Technology Salesman Eliminated in week 1 Rob (Bachelorette 7).jpg|Rob Dahm 27 Monroe, Michigan Technology Executive Eliminated in week 1 Tim (Bachelorette 7).jpg|Tim McCormack 35 Massapequa, New York Liquor Distributor Eliminated in week 1 Future appearances Ames Brown, Blake Julian and William Holman returned in the 2nd season of Bachelor Pad, finished in 14th, 9th/10th and 12th. Runner-up Ben Flajnik was chosen as the bachelor for the 16th season of The Bachelor. Nick Peterson competed for the second time in the 3rd season of Bachelor Pad, finished as the sole winner for that season. Peterson later competed for the third time as a contestant on the 2nd season of Bachelor in Paradise and finished as co-winner with Bachelor Nation alumna Samantha Steffen. Call-Out Order Episodes Where are they now? Ashley and J.P. got married on December 1, 2012 and their wedding aired as a TV Special on December 16, 2012. They have a son named Fordham Rhys born on September 30, 2014. In May 2016 they announced that they are expecting their second child, a daughter. They welcomed daughter Essex Reese on November 4, 2016. Finalist Blake Julian is married to Holly Durst from the 12th season of The Bachelor whom he met on the 2nd season of Bachelor Pad. The Ring The Ring - Season 7.jpg|J.P. got her final rose and she got a cushion-cut engagement ring - and a matching wedding ring when they married in December 2012 - from Neil Lane. Category:The Bachelorette seasons